


The Life Of Jamie And Vinny: Cops And The Trial Of Life

by HeroofVictorys



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroofVictorys/pseuds/HeroofVictorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Regan had planned to be a lawyer, but life does not go as you expect it to. Changing from practising the law to upholding order, this the life of Jamie Regan as he entered the world of his family with his fellow cop and husband Vinny. Follows the couple relationship from the first episode and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Of Jamie And Vinny: Cops And The Trial Of Life

Jamie Regan knew that he was probably smiling like a fool as he marched down the arena, but he could care little as today marked him as an official member of the NYPD like the rest of his family. Hard to believe that just over a year ago he had been studying to be a lawyer like his sister. He took looked up to the stands, his brother and grandfather dressed in their dress blues and nodding down at him. His sister waved and niece and nephews he could see were trying to look excited. Finally his eyes rested on a young man of Italian decent wearing a matching uniform to his brother. 

Vinny Regan, ne Curz, the man that had brought many changes to the Regan’s life. A charming man that had managed to create a place in his heart that he thought would not be filled after his girlfriend dumped him, especially by a man. The man that was in part responsible for his choice to follow the rest of the male Regans. Yet the golden band on his right hand was a testament to the fluidly of life. Taking his seat he listened as his father started his speech to the class as he did every year. 

From his seat the man of question just clapped as he watched his husband, the grin that he had worn since the procession had begun. If you had told him two years ago that he would be attending a PD graduation besides his own, married to the PC’s youngest son and watching him graduate would have laughed. He had done some experimenting so was fine with the guy aspect, but meeting and crushing on one of the commissioner's boys? Ya, winning the lottery had seemed more likely at that time. 

So when he met Jamie at the bar just after the breakup of his girlfriend, it seemed that the universe had decided to run with the joke. The friendship soon turned into mutual crushing, with Vinny encouraging to follow his heart after Joe’s death, and by the start of his training they were engaged. Personally Vinny wondered if Jamie had gotten serious with her as they had, would they be able to make it work? With the worry of seeing him in a shoot-out on TV, or undercover and not knowing if he had been made? Vinny knew how much stress being a cop put on a person, especially in the first year or so on the job, and it took a strong couple to work with that. Both being cops, Vinny knew that stress was only doubled but Vinny would not change his present for all the riches on the planet. Jamie Regen was his and he would be dammed if he let anyone or anything take him away without a fight.

When Frank finished his speech and congratulated the new officers, they all stood and tossed their hats into the air with a cheer. Vinny and the entire family stood, clapping or whistling that mixed with the dozens from the audience. Vinny caught Jamie looking at him direction, his face pure happiness. Vinny smiled and nodded, equally proud of his lover.  
Finally though the chaos died down and slowly the grads and their family began making their way to the exits. “Let’s go see my baby brother.” Danny said as they started moving once the people around them had thinned. 

“Don’t be too rude, detective. I still have a few stories to tell,” Vinny mock threatened to which Danny just rolled his eyes making Vinny just laugh. Mocking Danny Regan, one of the perks of marrying his husband that he continued to enjoy.


End file.
